The liquid crystal display having touch function and display function in one has been gradually popular. The In-cell technology which the capacitive touch function is integrated into the pixels of the liquid crystal display panel becomes the development direction of this field because its characteristic capable of realizing thinness and light weight for the liquid crystal display panel. In the liquid crystal display panel of in-cell technology, the common electrode is generally employed for the touch electrodes to transmit and receive touch signals. However, the common electrode also is employed for transmitting and receiving display signals. The interference of the display signal and the touch signal can happen so easily and influence the touch effect and display quality of the liquid crystal display, accordingly.